The Young and The Hopeless
by Spiggi
Summary: The gang is in high school but can they handle it and still rock out?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the School of Rock**.

Chapter 1: Introduction

It has been five years since the School of Rock was formed and to this day, they are still holding strong. The band is very much a family now more than ever and has moved on to their next challenge, high school.

Dewey Finn moved out of Ned's apartment after marring Rosaline Mullins. Ned moved out also into his girlfriend's house, and the love of his life is still Patty. She has accepted the fact that he loves to rock out but she is trying to get use to Dewey is still being around.

Ned and Dewey decided to buy the building completely. Patty's father owned the whole building so he practically gave it to them. They converted the lower section of the apartment building to a place of business where Summer, Michelle, Eleni, Gordon, Frankie, Marco, Billy, and Leonard could work in peace. Then they converted the upper section of the building where the band practiced, a recording studio, and a music school. The School of Rock won their second and third Battle of the Bands where they got the money to makeover the apartment building.

As for the band, life is good they attend Horace Green High School and Ms. Mullins is the principal, so they get away with practically anything they wanted. They are the most popular kids in school, especially Freddy, Zack, Lawrence, Tomika, Alicia, and Marta. Everyone practically worshiped the band, but with fans come haters. The preps and posers hated the band and have been trying to ruin them since the seventh grade. No matter how many times they attempted to hurt the School of Rock the harder it became for them to succeed.

Everyone has grown up and hormones have begun to fly between the band mates; Leonard is always following Tomika around like a lost puppy.

Alicia and Gordon are constantly flirting and don't know what do with themselves.

Eleni likes Frankie and pretends to know everything about cars and she doesn't.

Michelle and Marco have been together the longest and they are off and on more than Trishell and Mike off the Real World.

Marta and Lawrence are practically best friends and Marta has a crush on him. She is scared he won't return the feelings.

Summer dreams about Zack 24/7, but the catch is he doesn't like her at all. He hates her and wants Summer out of his face.

Freddy is everybody's favorite man and he has dated seventy percent of the school. He is extremely arrogant in public and sweet in private. Katie is still little miss quiet and has countless secrets to hide. Freddy makes it so much better by torturing her in public.

Billy is still Billy, designing clothes and being outspoken. He has a crush on Eleni and is mad that she is throwing herself at Frankie and he's completely clueless.

As you can see, the group is having their fair share of ruff times but can they get through them? So let's see how they're doing and how bad I can royally screw The School of Rock.

That was the introduction and I'll have the rest of it up later.

REVIEW!!!


	2. Five Years in The Making!

**Disclaimer: I wasn't sure how to spell Zach. Just to make it clear their in the NINTH GRADE. The high school goes from 7th - 12th grade.**

* * *

"Wake up!" Freddy's alarm clock sounded and 7:35 a.m. He yawned and stumbled into the bathroom and showered up. 

The high school had to wear uniforms and Freddy thinks their stupid. It doesn't stop him from adding his own personal style to it.

"Freddy I'm leaving in five! Get your butt down here now!" his mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Whatever," he mumbled and sat on his bed putting his shoes.

"Mom is about to leave us and your sitting on your ass." his twin sister Marta said leading against his doorframe.

"Go to hell...Blondie," he laughed and throw his textbook at her.

She stuck up her middle finger at him and went down the stairs. Freddy hurried and slid down the railing into their kitchen.

Since the fourth grade, puberty has transformed them in adolescence. Freddy shot up like a beanstalk towering at 6'3. He has spiky dirty blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and at gorgeous smile. He has a nice body too, because of the basketball team he is well toned and in shape.

Marta has long strawberry blonde that cascades down her back; she is about 5'7 and is always looking up to people. She on the swim team and is one of Horace Greens fastest swimmers. She has a nice body and loves show it off.

"Where's mom?" He asked smelling the milk in the fridge.

"Benson will have to take us again because **you're** late," she said hopping off the counter and headed toward the door.

"Ha! Ha," he mocked following her out the door...

* * *

Alicia walked swiftly to school hoping she wouldn't have another run in with the Purple Falcons. Ten minutes after heart pounding agony she was home free facing the school. 

Then her eyes caught a glimpse of heaven, as she saw Gordon laughing with Lawrence, Marco, Frankie, Leonard on the steps.

He looked delicious; the summer did that body real good. Gordon got taller over the summer, standing at 5'11. He lived up to the name Road Runner by him running track, which gave him a body to die for. He kept the glasses, which surprisingly made him look more appealing. He still had curly black hair and an innocent but strong face.

Sadly, Alicia wasn't the only who thought he was perfect. Danielle Spellman, the biggest slut in school thought so too. Her steel platinum blonde hair and big boobs, and devious face made Alicia want to kill her. Danielle knew that Alicia liked Gordon and used every opportunity to make her life hell. Alicia sighed enviously and stalked into school.

Out the corner of his eye, Gordon saw Alicia walk briskly into the school. He felt his heart jump out his chest when she glanced at him. Therefore, to avoid being chewed out by her he turned his tension back to Danielle.

"How was your summer?" she asked rubbing her hand against his in which Gordon did not think of.

"Fine; how was yours?" she began to ramble on endlessly about her trip to Europe but he couldn't keep his mind on her. He still longed to look at Alicia some more.

She had changed over the years and he liked it. She was around 5'9 and had beautiful caramel skin. She had striking hazel eyes that he got lost in each time. She was no longer Brace Face with her gorgeous straight white teeth. Alicia had replaced her braids with light curls, which looked good. She was on the cheerleading team and she was the reason why he attended all her games. He loved to watch her jump up and down in those outfits.

He sighed and continued to listen to Danielle go on and on...

* * *

"_Hello students this is your class factotum, Summer Hathaway I promise if you re elect me to deliver another successful year._" She said over the loud speaker to the whole school. 

For the next ten minutes, she rambled on about nonsense announcements about the lunch menu, extra curricular activities, and up coming school related events. Once she was finished, she sighed and stepped away from the mic.

'_I don't know why I even bother it's not like they care about what I have to say_,' Summer thought to herself.

Over the years, Summer had grown up to be a pleasant looking young woman. She had shoulder length black hair. She ditched the braces last fall, which corrected her over bite. Because she was a mix of Asian and Caucasian, she inherited her father's eyes. By the way, was a nice touch. She wasn't very tall, about 5'7 but her figure made up for that, even if she didn't show it.

Summer continued to walk out the office door when she bumped into a figure knocking them down.

"Oh no; Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I am such a ditz I wasn't watching where I was going," she looked up at her victim and saw Zack.

He was absolutely was dreamy, his dark black hair was ruffled and unruly. His piercing eyes were beautiful. He had a tattoo of a Gibson guitar on his muscular arm. He was about 6'0 and was captain of the baseball team, he had a bangin' body, and it drove girls crazy. He had an earring in his right ear, which made everyone consider him a bad boy.

"Could you get off of me now?" He said looking quit pissed at the moment.

"Sorry," Summer said getting up and handing him his fallen papers.

"Whatever," he hissed brushing passed Summer into the guidance office.

Summer looked around the office to make sure no one was staring and quickly disappeared out of the door. Summer almost bumped into some else until she saw her face.

Misty Shaw...She had short red hair and misty green eyes. She was about Zack's height and had the body of a Super Model. Her arrangement of tattoo's and ear piercing made Summer want to gag.

"Hathoway," her voice oozed hate.

"Shaw," Summer said attempting to match the tone.

"How's life at being the class kiss ass?"

"Fine. How is life at being a dike?"

"Your mother should know...ask her," she said pushing past her.

Summer was about to slap her when Zack called to Misty and she went up and tongue kissed him in the middle of the office. All the while, she kept her eyes on Summer.

'How trite!' Summer thought as she watched them make out.

She couldn't help but be jealous of Misty and the things she had. Summer would give anything to be in his arms just one time.

'_This is going to be a long day._' She thought, as she finally walking into the crowned hallway...

* * *

"Hey their Mr. Cool," Lawrence looked up from the weights he was lifting and saw Katie leaning against the wall. 

"Hey, Katie what's up," he said returning to his training.

"Do you ever give those things a rest?" she asked knowing his answer.

"Let me think about it...uh NO! I'm trying to get a few more in before the bell." He said setting the bar back in place.

"Well what can I do for you," He asked walking of to the dumb bells.

"Dewey wanted me to pass these new schedules for our band," he grabbed the paper, examined it and shoved it in his pocket.

Over a course of time, Lawrence found the importance in good health and exercising. He was 5'10 and still growing, since he is on the wrestling team he takes fitness to a completely new level. He is the defender of the weak and is still sweet but he won't let anyone get over on him. He looks about the same except he traded in his glasses for contacts.

Katie is still Katie...timid, shy, sweet, naive little Katie. She is about 5'9 and has a body most girls kill for. Her brown hair stopped a little past her back and always remained in a messy bun. She had the same facial features except more mature. Her full lips made her look somewhat exotic. She had beautiful curves all over but alike Summer were well hidden. She can get away with anything because of her acting skills in Drama Club.

Out the corner of her eye, she saw Freddy and Zack walk in through the back.

"Earth to Katie...you okay," Lawrence said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yeah," she sucked in all the she could and prepared for battle.

"Well if it isn't the bookworm herself. Why aren't you annoying the Liberian?" Freddy said walking up to Katie.

"Fuck you Jones," she shot back.

"I don't want rabies," he said sitting the nearest chair.

"Freddy she's not a dog!" Zach said in my defense.

"Your right man...look at her, she's a cow," he laughed in my face. Katie turned to Lawrence who had seemed left the room prior, and then to Zack who just shook his head.

Katie refused to let him see her cry and so she shoved two schedules at him and left the room.

"Why are you so mean to her?" Zack said getting in Freddy's face.

"Treat people the way you want them to. I'm showing Katie the same respect you show Summer. Why do you care...you got the hots for her?" Freddy said a tiny bit angered. Zach looked at him of a minute then laughed very hard.

"That's fucking gross...Katie's my cousin dude."

"Just checking...I know how you people like to keep in the family." Freddy said then without warning Zack tackled him to the ground and the begun to play fight...

* * *

"Marco come on its dark in here couldn't have found a better place," Michelle said scared of what else was in the supply room besides them. 

"Chill babe, this is a huge space and we can hide behind those shelves," he said already at work on her blouse.

Michelle and Marco have grown up to be the first out of The School of Rock to date, lose their virginity, and have to have the most break ups in history. Michelle was 5'5, was very skinny, and kept her hair in a French braid mostly. Marco was the same height but he was husky and he had muscle. He was practically a couch potato and a sloppy mess. Unlike Michelle who was a totally neat freak, and very organized.

"Wait I can't do this hear." she said pushing him off her.

"What I got us good accommodations and this is how you thank me!"

"Do not raise your voice at me!"

"Shut up you twit."

Michelle slapped him before he could realize her mistake, turned on a heel and left.

"Shelly wait I didn't mean what I said," Marco, screamed chasing after her...

* * *

The bell rung for first period and Eleni walked into Auto Shop with her best friend Billy. 

"Look theirs Frankie lets grab the table behind him," she raced to that table with Billy at her heels.

"I can't believe you made me take shop with you. Why are we here anyway?" he said sitting down next to Eleni.

"One I didn't force you to take shop, you did it of you own free will. Two the mission that you chose to accept is to catch Frankie's eye." Eleni whispered staring dreamingly at the back of his head.

"Oh please...why would you want some no good dirty rotten greasy pig like him, anyway?" Billy whispered so Frankie wouldn't hear.

"Billy shut up your just jealous," said playfully as she prepared for the lesson.

"I am," Billy whispered low and put his head on the desk.

Billy at the ripe age of fourteen is 5'9 and has changes to match. He lost his high-pitched voice for a dark sexy one. He in the fashion club and on the soccer team. He kept a natural physique but soccer kept him from turning into a loser or lazy. Beside his mom made him take self-defense classes with Gordon in the sixth grade. He had grown his hair out and then gave himself the Brad Pitt haircut. It came out good and his face became strong but still lovable.

Eleni is the bubbly, emotional, and carefree person she has always been. She is 5'8 curly blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders. She is petite but makes up for it in the eyes. Her steel blue eyes can break even the strongest man down.

Frankie is 6'5 and his is still fat except he wants to be that way. He also wants to be a bouncer when he grows up. He doesn't do much now besides act like a jerk and cut up right beside Freddy. He's thedefensive linemanfor the football team. Other than that, he didn't know the sky from the ground.

After an hour of torture, the bell rung and everyone move out the room.

"FYI Eleni you did make me take this class," Billy said balling up a piece of paper and throwing it at her. He took off running and Eleni bolted behind him...

* * *

At, lunch everyone sat at their respective tables and ate. Tomika was standing in line talking to Alicia when Leonard came up behind her. 

"Hello Tomika you look nice today." he said nervously.

"Thank you...Leonard." She said slightly annoyed.

Alicia giggled as they retrieved their lunches, and went to their table.

Turkey Sub is no longer living up to her name anymore. Tomika is 5'10 and has lost plenty of weight. She is on the volleyball team and is captain of the Pom Squad. She still has a figure, and loves to show it off. She eighty-six the braids and straightened her hair which fell mid back. Her powerful voice is how she continues to woo boys left and right.

Leonard is no longer Short Stop, he is 5'11 and loves it. He on the school indoor swim team and outdoor track team. He is extremely energetic and has a laid-back style. He has bulked up some and let his hair grow. Last year he had a Mohawk, this year he wants an afro.

"I thought you would go sit with your friends," Tomika asked curiously, as he prepared to sit beside her.

"Um...right...I'll see you guys later. Bye Tomika." Leonard said solemnly and went to sit with Freddy, Zack, etc.

"Girl that was cold," Alicia said.

"You need to stop being so ugly to that poor child." Katie said as she Summer, Eleni, and Billy sit down.

"Shut up Katie, he knows I don't like him. We are just friends!" Everyone gave her the 'whatever' look and started talking.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you," Michelle said with Marta and Marco tagging behind her.

"Sure," they all said in unison. The trio sat for lunch and chatted until the bell rung.

* * *

That concludes chapter **one**. I dead tired so...**peace out and love one another**! 

P.S: **R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	3. Love, Lost, and Fast Cars That Rock!

**Disclaimer: I'll think of something to say later.**

* * *

Marta walked down the stairs in a hurry, swim practice was over and band practice started in twenty minutes. She had to meet Lawrence by front stoop in five; Ned would be picking them up in the mini bus with their logo on it. She began running when she crashed into someone. 

BANG!

"Oww!" She said at the figure.

"Watch where you're going Blondie?" Marta looked up to see Freddy in front of her getting up and not bothering to see if she was okay. He began walking away in the opposite direction.

"Asshole," she mumbled to herself and she continued down the hall.

Freddy and Marta were not always this rude to each other. There was once a time when they adored each other. Then one day it happened and their entire world were split into two. They try to be pleasant toward one another but it does not always work out the way it was suppose to.

She huffed and as she fumbled in her bag for her cell. Marta didn't want to walk all the way to Dewey's, especially after swim practice she was worn out.

When she finally got out the she saw Lawrence chilling on the stoop listening to his MP3.

"Hey Cool what shaking," Marta said as she took the head phones off his head and sat down.

"Hey," he said with one of his glamorous smiles.

"How was your day?"

"Fine...and how was yours?"

"Good until I bumped into Freddy and he looked upset." Marta looked down and Lawrence turned her face toward him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No...I think I'll be okay."

"What about Fred will he be alright?"

"I don't know, he's seeing a therapist." she immediately covered her mouth fearing she had already said too much.

"What for?" He said looking in my eyes.

"Promise you won't tell a soul,"

"Yeah, Marta I swear." he said rarely using her bona fide name.

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear." He repeated connecting pinky's with Marta.

"It all started when...

* * *

"Katie please hurry up the bus is going to leave us!" Summer yelled into the auditorium door waiting for her friend while randomly saying 'hi' to people passing by. 

"Keep your skirt on I'm coming!" Katie responded leaving exiting to the halls.

"Let's go," geared Summer as she grabbed Katie's wrist.

No sooner that she had done that, Summer laid her eyes on the most harmonious site her young pupils had ever witnessed.

"It's Zack...Katie what do I do?" Summer whispered as he came down the ramp toward them.

"How about say hi, but please act normal." Katie said pushing her in his path.

"Hi...I mean...hey...Zack," Summer waved her hand and looked to Katie for help.

"Um...hi Summer. Look I have something to do-" Before he could finish the rest Summer cut in.

"Can I come?"

"No."

"I could carry your book bag." She said reaching for his bag and tried to take it.

"No that's okay I got it," he said back as they go tugging the bag back and forth until everything fell out.

"Dammit...Summer," He said and went to pick up his books the same time she did and their heads collided.

"Sorry!" She said attempting to touch his head but he jerked away.

"You know what just forget it I got it," he said stuffing the remainder of his papers in his bag and getting away from Summer as fast as he could.

Summer turned to see Katie on the ground in tears from laughing.

"Don't say a word Brown," as she huffed down the hall.

"Personally I thought it went well." Katie said putting her arm around Summer and cracking a smile.

"Shut up!" Summer screamed fuming to her ears and Katie exploded laughing...

* * *

"So how do I look?" Eleni asked Billy while readjusting her uniform for the tenth time in the last five minutes. 

"You looked fine at 7:45 this morning and you look fine now. Can we go already?"

Eleni and Billy were in the girl's bathroom and she was prepping herself for Frankie. Billy has been hanging out in the girl's bathroom since seventh grade; everyone knew he was not gay but always questioned why he liked it in there so much. He loves being around Eleni; wherever she goes he goes too.

"I'm satisfied, let's roll," she said gather her thing and walked outside and flipped her hair walking outside.

She grabbed Billy by the arm and raced to where Frankie was.

"Enough with the grabbing, people might to start to think your crazy!" Billy sighed rubbing his arm.

"What should I say?"

"You ask him when his last meal was." Billy said laughing.

"You're not helping!" Eleni yelled in a very frustrated manner.

"Just joking around...um...he's into cars, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Strike up a conversation about that."

"Billy, what do I know about cars?"

"Absolutely nothing, but your dad owns that warehouse, right?"

"Yeah," she said now catching on.

"Waltz over there and act like the biggest car obsessed freak in the world...besides him." He said giving her a small push.

"Just back me up...in case I need it or something." She said flipping her hair and once again and strutting over to Frankie.

"Hi Frankie...what are you up to?" She said sitting down next to him.

"Nothing," he said continually staring at the magazine.

"Wow, a 1940 Convertible; my favorite!"

"What do you know about cars?" He said now giving her his undivided attention.

"A lot more than you," she said putting her and on her hip.

"If that's so, then Dr. Phil is my uncle!" he mocked her.

"You ever heard of Afflerbach Vehicles?"

"Who hasn't he owns one of the chief car dealerships in the country! Not to mention having the greatest collection of classic cars and their original parts! That man is the god of cars!"

"That man is my father."

"Bull-" Before he could even finish his decree Eleni pulled out her billfold and shoved a picture of her and her father in his face.

"Oh my...that's John William Afflerbach. He's your father!"

"I could arrange a meeting for you two and even have him give you a grand tour of one of our ware houses." She said with a seductive smile on her face.

"Cool when?"

"This weekend." She said jotting her number on a piece of paper, and he nodded.

"Later," she said walking to the bus as it pulled up.

"Billy, did you see that?" she said excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"Um...yeah." Billy replied in a nonchalant tone.

"Well, aren't you happy for me you big sour puss?" Sheasked plopping down in a seat next to him.

"Ecstatic," he sighed exhaling deeply...

* * *

The group arrived at practice in no time. Everyone filled out the bus, into the building and to their respective work stations. Alicia walked up the flight of stair while logging heavy bags. She huffed, pulled one bag on her shoulder, and lost her balance. 

"Ahh!" She screamed and fell backwards.

She didn't make contact with the floor but with someone else, Alicia looked up to see she was in the arms of Gordon.

"Nice of you to drop in, are you okay?" He said helping her back in an up right position.

"Yeah, thank you."

He smiled and then realized that she was holding what looked like three heavy bags.

"Wow! Those look heavy let me help you," he said releasing her of the surplus weight.

"Thanks," she said as they continued the flights of stairs.

"So why aren't you down stairs?" Alicia said breaking the silence.

"Dewey wanted ask me something," he opening the door to the room where the band practiced.

"Okay," glancing at him once more then departing.

Gordon set the bags down and talked to Dewey for a minute and then exiting out the room.

"Alright, lets rock!" Dewey said strapping up his guitar.

"Now first we'll play Zack's song, Katie's, Marta's, Alicia's, Tomika's, and then Freddy's." Summer said as snickers emerged throughout the room.

"Why do we always play his songs first," Freddy said clearly upset.

"Because I'm band manager and whatever I say goes...now practice," Summer fumed daring anyoneelse to rebel against her.

"1, 2, ah 1, 2, 3 and..." Dewey began the count as they started rocking out for the night.

Around eight practice was over and everyone's parents were there to pick them up to go home.

* * *

**DONE!** Hope you're happy and please **REVIEW**! 

-Spiggi


	4. Bets, Bullies, and a Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: **Sorry for the misspelled words.

**FAIR WARNING THIS FIC. IS EXTREMELY FAST PACED I DON'T LINGER IN A SUBJECT TOO LONG! I JUMP RIGHT TO THE POINT...BUT THERE WILL BE TIMES THAT I LOITER ON A TOPIC LIKE THE ONE YOU WILL SEE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

"Yes no more school!" Marta yelled in the air joyously.

"Calm down...one it's only the weekend, two we have homework, and three it's raining," Lawrence, responded.

She laughed as the walked toward the door.

"You're still coming over my house, right?" she said as he opened the door.

"Actually Freddy invited me to sleep over," he said pointing to the bag.

"Oh," she sighed looking disappointed.

"The rest of the guys won't be over for a while, so that'll give us a few hours to hang out," he answered and got in a black BMW.

Marta smiled big and got in after him.

"Where's Fred I thought he was coming home right away," Lawrence asked fumbling through his over might bag to make sure he had everything.

"He went to Frankie's for a bit," she said eyeing him. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah can we stop at my place for a minute, I think I forgot my toothbrush?"

"Sure," she said as they rode to his house...

* * *

"He shots...he scores and the crowd goes wild." Freddy imitates a basketball player.

"Hey Iverson, stop fooling around and help me look for this stuff," Frankie chimes in from the background.

"Why should I?"

"Because this it's your video game."

"Well you borrowed it."

"Just come and help me look."

"Fine, just keep you panties on."

They began to rummage through Frankie's room for Freddy's missing game.

"Found it," Freddy said holding it up then shoving it into his pockets.

"So what's up between you and Eleni," Freddy asked as they headed to the kitchen.

"Nothing...her father is showing me around his warehouse."

"That's what they all say."

"What about and your groupie's," Frankie said with a mouth full of cookies.

"I don't have groupie, I have women who think very highly of me."

"Sluts," Frankie coughs.

"Whatever," Freddy said taking a big gulp of milk.

"Bet you can't keep a girl for two months."

"Bet," He and Frankie shook hands.

"If I win you have to be my slave for six months, and you have to come to the pep rally naked with the words **GO PIRATES** painted on you." Freddy looked sick at the thought because the Horace Green Hornets and the Mountain View Pirates are sworn enemies.

"If I win you have to burn all your collector car magazines, be my slave, and sing the national anthem in front of the whole school dressed up like a woman...make up included."

"Deal," Frankie shook his hand once again but unsure.

"Rules, you must claim her in front of everyone at school, you have to sit with her at lunch, show public display of affection, go out on dates, you can **not **tell anyone about our deal or I win automatically."

"Cool, but who is this chick I was thinking Morgan Applegate she's-," Freddy was cut off by Frankie.

"Katie Brown," Frankie said smiling.

"Hell No!"

"Either you take Brown or it's no deal."

"Damn...Fine."

"Oh yeah and Freddy you have to break up with her at Homecoming," He said as Freddy walked out the door.

"Whatever," Freddy snapped and rode his bike to his house...

* * *

"Where is it?" Eleni screamed from inside the closet.

"What are you looking for?" Billy said lying on her bed reading a fashion magazine.

"My blue top that has that strap thingy."

"Once again I have to come to the rescue," Billy said getting up and going into her closet.

15 Minutes Later

"Are you ready yet? I mean geez you girls take forever to get ready." He banged on the door for the finale time.

"Okay I'm all dolled up," Eleni stepped out of the door wearing a multicolored striped racerback tank, a long skirt with striped waistband & side slits, and white beach sandals. Her hair was pinned up and had loose strands in her face. Eleni put on light pink lip-gloss and a touch of blush.

"Wow," Billy's mouth completely dropped. She was gorgeous and he had to restrain himself from tackling her to the ground and mauling her to death.

"Wow...bad or good?"

"Good...I don't know what you see in that fat slob. Why don't I just take you out?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're flirting with me."

Before Billy could answer, the doorbell rung and Eleni shrieked.

"Oh no he's early. Get it for me."

"Why?"

Eleni looked at him with her steel blue eyes and Billy instantly turned into mush.

"Okay...okay you got me." He laughed as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you...thank you...thank you...Billy you're the best," she laughed and sprinted back into her bedroom.

Billy sighed deeply as he went to the door. He opened the door to see a very calm Frankie waiting. This ticked Billy off in many ways, because he unlike Eleni was calm and almost bored and had the nerve to eat a doughnut while waiting.

"Yo Billy," Frankie yelled grabbing his hand as Billy smiled slightly secretly wanting to kill him.

"Where is Eleni?"

"Getting ready..."

"Oh right, well I'm ready. How long will she be?"

Billy cheeks burned with anger and he responded with a shrug. They stood silent for a moment until they heard footsteps.

"I'm ready," the two boys looked back to see Eleni.

Billy noticed that Frankie licked his lips and stared her up and down. He went over to hug her.

"Have a great time and be careful." Billy whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry so much besides my dad will be there," she smiled and went to Frankie's side.

Billy grabbed his book bag, which was by the door, and three exited the manor.

"Billy you need a ride man," Frankie asked while opened the door for Eleni.

"Nope... (BEEP) there's my mom right there," Billy pointed out to the electric blue Hummer.

"See you later Billy!" Eleni and Frankie said in unison.

"Have fun," Billy responded as the duo were being carried away by the limo.

Billy kicked the gravel and stomped over to his mom's truck, and slumped in the front seat. When he knew he was out of foreign site he allowed an angry tear to slip out of his eye. He turned to his mother who embraced him in a fierce hug, and shed tears of her own. Billy could care less if his mom saw him cry she was his best friend, beside Eleni. They were more like brother and sister than mother and son.

"Oh baby...I know it hurts," Susan spoke lovingly to her son.

"Mom I love her so much and she doesn't even realize it, I **hate **Frankie. Why does she have to like him," he stuttered.

"Girls can be really naive, and Eleni is just going though a phase right now. One day, she will open up those pretty eyes and see what a great catch you are."

"Will it be soon?"

"I hope so...but in the mean time you need to point your interest in other directions."

"What?"

"Find a new girl and set your sites on her," Susan suggested starting up the car.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will give you some time to get over Eleni and at the same time show her what a great catch you are. Before you know it she'll be there crawling all over you. Once you've got Eleni, the other was only a toy she doesn't matter. "

"Wow...mom...that's a little devious don't you think," Billy asked nervously.

"Sometimes you have to do some real grimy things for the ones you love...that's how I got your father," Susan winked as she navigated her car out the neighborhood.

"I'd love to hear that one!" Billy cried out.

"Well...since your dad is on a business trip we can eat out tonight then catch a movie, what do you say?"

"Yeah I'll just call Freddy and cancel," Billy answered excitedly whipping out his cell.

"Where to...mate," Susan asked in a British accent.

"How 'bout Famous Dave's, then the Cineplex?"

"Good," Susan responded while merging her call on the highway...

* * *

"Alicia walked nervously through the woods on her way home from Tomika's house. She hated walking home especially in the dark, in the neighborhood park...just dangerous. It was quiet for a while as she strolled through the park a normal pace. Alicia's thoughts raced as she desperately tried to figure out why the Purple Falcons found such great interest in making her life hell on earth. They taunted, teased, and harassed her since the seventh grade, but it wasn't until six months ago that they upgraded to physical violence. It wasn't that Alicia was scared for her life; the Purple Falcons threaten the lives of her friends and family. Alicia looked toward the sky and watched the stars with great interest. Since she was a little girl, her dream was to be an astronaut but now with this new record deal with Columbia that maybe short lived. Maybe she could play one in a movie!

Crunch!

With one sound, all her happy thoughts were washed away and replaced with horror. Alicia sucked in the humidity, closed her eyes and turned her head slowly hoping it was a squirrel. Her hope was short lived when she opened her eyes to saw the Purple Falcons surrounding her. Even though they masked cowards, Alicia could decode that there were three girls, and five boys.

"Well...well Alicia I never knew niggers came out at night!" One of the girls spat at her.

"I don't know...she looks like wet back to me," the alpha male of the pack squeal as he viscously shoved her to the ground.

"Where are those annoying band mates when you need them," he yelled as to of the boys held her down.

The leader began to unzip his pants and kneel down in front of Alicia who now squirmed with all her might. As he revealed his erect genitals, Alicia delivered a swift kick to his groin. He doubled over in pain and then punched her in the stomach.

"You black bitch, your jigaboo ass ain't even worth the fuck! Now I'm going to let some real women deal with you...Ladies you know what to do," he signaled the three girls to Alicia who began yelling racial slurs. Alicia shut her eyes tight and hopped that they would just disappear...

* * *

Marta was bored stiff in her house with a group of teenage boys downstairs raiding the refrigerator and hogged the big screen. She would have went to Tomika's house if she knew ahead of time they were going to invade her house.

'I got it...I'll go for a run through the park,' Marta thought while putting on sweats, shoes and grabbing her uncle's bat he had given her for protection.

Marta walked down the steps to the family room where the patio door was located. Her face shrewd into a look of disgust as she scanned the mess that infested the kitchen and family room. She wasn't surprised that fifteen boys had fashioned this much chaos.

The boys were crowded around the television watching Freddy and Leonard battle each other out. They were all too memorized by Leonard kicking ass to tear their eyes away except for one person.

"Blondie where are you going this time of night?" Freddy asked pausing the game causing all eyes to be on her.

"For a quick run."

"Not if you want mom to kill you when she finds that you left." Freddy threatened.

"She won't, and if she does then dad'll find out what a mess Maria had to come and clean up on her night off." Marta smiled triumphantly.

Freddy scowled at his twin throwing an empty soda can at her. Marta frowned back, walked out the door, and then broke into a heated run. The steel bat clutched tightly in her hands as she practically flew through the park. The night view was a blur to her but then she caught the sight of purple.

She suddenly stopped and turned toward the purple people. Two of the boys were holding down a familiar looking girl, the other three boys were egging them on, and three of the girls were advancing on the girl. Marta thought hard about what the repercussions would be if she got involved. Her parents raised her to be noble, and not cower in the face of danger. She gripped her bat tightly and approached the group.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Marta screamed at the now frozen group and the victim opened her eyes, which Marta knew so well.

"Alicia are you okay?"

"Yeah, Marta run-" but was silenced by a harsh blow to the face.

"Keep your mouth shut spook!"

"You guys had better get lost because I called the police." Marta pressured opening the phone behind her back.

"She's bluffing!"

Then a loud siren broke through the tension causing everyone to panic. The majority of the purple pussies scattered into the darkness except the leader.

"This ain't over yet nigger, we go to the same school it's going to be a long year." His spoke then spat in her face before trailing after his partners in crime.

Marta dropped her bat and raced over to Alicia. She gently touched Alicia who flinched at the touch. Then she swiftly wrapped her arms around the victimized girl.

"How...did...you do that?" Alicia coughed.

"Used one of the ringers on my phone," she said stroking her hair.

"Thank-you."

"How long have this been going on?"

"About two years."

"What?"

"They threatened me."

"They might be back cause the police aren't coming."

"Where are we going?" Alicia said as they got up and Marta supported her weight.

"Grab the bat we're going to my house."

"Okay..."

They walked for about twenty minutes until they arrived at Marta's house. Marta was suspicious that the blinds were closed but the noise level was high.

"Is that the t.v?" Alicia asked as Marta opened the patio door.

"You'll see."

As soon as Marta walked in with the limping Alicia, the boys completely froze and so did Alicia.

"Oh my God," Gordon gasped signaling the whole room to break out in pandemonium...

* * *

How will the boys react to the site of Alicia? Who are the Purple Falcons? Will there be more hate crimes? Will Freddy survive the bet? Only time will tell...

-Spiggi


	5. This is How a Heart Breaks

**Disclaimer: **I own the snot in my nose.

**The story's era might not match up quite well, but just go with it. PLEASE!**

**I did the math and this story if you want to get technical takes place five years after so the year would be 2008. I'm going to push the movie setting back and say they got together in the fourth grade.**

**If you don't like it...tough!**

* * *

As soon as those three fatal words slipped out his mouth, everyone went into a frenzy of questions.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Who did this to you?"

"Where did you find her?"

"How long were you out there?"

"How bad are you hurt?"

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Hold it! Alicia has had enough of people bulling her now back off!" Marta yelled waving her hands silencing the boys.

"Well damn, Marta you go flying out the door with a bat in your hands and come back with one of our lead singers looking like shit. Now if that doesn't raise eyebrows I don't know what does, so you had better start answering...I mean now!" Freddy ordered face red and fist clenched.

Alicia felt like she had been hit by a truck and the living room's fluorescent lights weren't making it any better. Her legs acted as if they could no longer support her weight, she fainted and collapsed. Marta being at her side caught her first and handed her over to Gordon who laid her on the couch. Freddy dimmed the lights, Leonard went to the sink to wet some paper towels, Marta grabbed the first aid kit, Lawrence and Zack locked all the doors/windows, while everyone else cleared the mess. Soon the kitchen and family room looked immaculate and the boys waited for Alicia to wake up as Marta dabbed the paper towels on her forehead.

"Blondie what the hell?" Zack asked.

"Well when I left the house I went for a quick run in the park. I must have been going really fast cause they didn't see me...they were all dressed in purple. She looked terrified, two...I think they were boys had her pinned to the ground while three girls were calling her all types of horrible names. I thought they were going to kill her so I thought fast."

"What exactly is thinking fast?"

"I jumped out of the bushes and told them the cops were on the way. They thought I was buffing so I turned on the ringer that sounds like a siren and they ran like some bitches," Marta finished with a smile but Freddy scowled.

"What if they called you bluff? Marta how could you have been so stupid those assholes could have killed you!" Freddy scolded his twin.

"I didn't know cared," Marta mocked sarcastically.

"Your brother's right you were reckless and put your life along with Alicia's in jeopardy!" Lawrence agreed.

"You agree huh? What if I had waited...she would have gotten killed!"

"You could have called us!" Zack defended.

"The house is almost a mile away from the park...you know as well as I do you wouldn't have gotten there fast enough! I did what I had to do to protect my friend. You'd do the same..."

"Marta's right, besides what's done is done the real threat is gone. All we can do is wait...those idiots aren't coming back," Gordon spoke breaking the tension in the room. He was sitting on the edge of the couch holding her hand.

"Don't hold you breath, the leader threaten her before he ran. Apparently, we go to the same school, and according to him it's going to be a long year for her," Marta whispered.

"Why would they after her? Alicia is kinda ruff around the edges but she doesn't do anything to deserve this," Freddy thought aloud.

"Ex-boyfriend maybe," Zack pointed out.

"Non that were mad enough to take it to this level." Gordon dismissed.

"What about that boy Shane, in the seventh grade?" Lawrence reminisced.

"Oh yeah, the one she pushed in the pool because he tried to kissed her."

"I heard he dropped out." Freddy said.

"Be real Fred we were in the seventh grade...no one drops out."

"He was fifteen," Leonard recognized.

"Damn, home boy was stupid," Zack laughed.

"That was in the seventh grade, who holds a grudge for two years!" Lawrence asked.

"Well, my Aunt Asana held this grudge against my mother for ten years because her boyfriend wrote this song for my mom 'Jennifer' you know '867-5309' and it was a hit." Gordon said out of nowhere.

"That was your mom?" Gordon nodded.

"Turns out she broke up with him. He calls her out of the blue ten years later and confesses the song wasn't for my mom it was for his neighbor's daughter and now wife. Moral to the story is grudges can last forever if your heart lets it." Gordon spoke wisely.

"Lying sack a shit, Gordon your mom's name is Rachel, he wrote the song for some hottie on his block named Jennifer, he wrote the song when he was twenty something your mom had to be sixteen...can you say statutory rape, and besides your moms a prude like ours...who hates rock." Zack cut in.

(**A.N: Not sure, if what Zack said to Gordon is true don't flame me.)**

"Just testing you...gosh," Gordon smirked.

"It was racially motivated," Marta whispered.

"How do you figure?" Lawrence accused with clenched fist.

"They kept calling her a...um...well I don't fell comfortable repeating. I know for sure it had something to do with her skin color," Marta said.

"Why would they go after her there are plenty of blacks that go to Horace Green? Why not Tomika, Gordon, or myself?" Marta shuddered at Leonard's outburst.

"Well were about to find out," Gordon commented as subject in questioned stirred out of her fainting spell...

* * *

Summer squirmed silently in the limo next to her siblings as they conversed loudly. Technically, they weren't her brothers and sisters, how can two people that hate each other have twelve kids. Summer related to them expect for her fifteen-year-old brother Tai and her eleven-year-old sister Shay. The three sat in the limo immobile contrasting the commotion. As the limo came to a final stop, the nonsense in the limo ended and the action of the other children mirrored Shay, Tai, and Summer. The door opened and one by one, each child filed out.

'I feel like the fucking Bakers Dozen,' Summer thought to herself and Tai smiled/nudged her who had been thinking the same thing.

"Shay you ready," Tai whispered squeezing her hand.

"Yeah...um it's just...this is our first appearance since mom came out. This isn't even our family," Shay whined.

"I know what you mean but at least dad and Gram Ti will be here," Summer said coldly.

"He'll be too wrapped up in his fiancée 'Nicole' and their nine little demons," Tai fumed.

"We have each other and that's all that matters."

The twelve walked up the concrete steps to where reporters swarmed them. Flashing lights blinded them as they continued through the main doors. Then were assaulted by numerous bodyguards who led them up a grand staircase past more reporters into a ballroom. The children were seated at head table in the room next to the Senator Jonathan Hathaway, Grandmother Tia, and Nicole.

"I wonder if she's nice...I mean Nicole." Shay asked Tai.

"She has nine demons by six different men if that's not a gold digger then I don't know what is," Tai spat looking down the table at Casey, who smiled waved and clutched his father's hand.

"Find a new synonym...besides demons...Taiwan," an elderly voice broke in from behind them.

"Gram Ti!" The three children said excitedly in unison.

"It's so good to see some familiar faces...it has be too long. Your father misses you," Gram Ti mused hugging each one of the children.

"Sure he does," Shay said sarcastically. "He could have at least called, when the news about mom go out."

"Well he was hurt too." Gram Ti persuaded.

"He wasn't hurt...he knew about it! He knew everything and then stopped speaking to us when their dirty laundry hit the fan! We had to find out via tabloids, Oprah, and Good Morning America...when our classmates defiled us dad wasn't there he practically disowned us! At this point he's dead to me," Summer yelled through tears running out the ballroom to the foyer.

"Summer," both Tai and Shay, yelled running after her with Gram Ti Jonathan and Nicole quick on their heels.

"Summer stop this instant," the sturdy voice of Jonathan Hathaway commanded the catatonic girl.

"You are not my father," Summer seethed gaining the attention of the reporters.

"You are embarrassing your family, stop this non sense immediately."

"She's hurt John...let her be," Gram Ti spoke wisely.

"Stay out of this mother I know how to handle **my **daughter!" Jonathan boomed.

"Your daughter? You lost your daughter and your family a long time ago! You left us when you decided to marry that tramp!"

"Summer...please," Shay, pleaded as tears slipped down her face.

"Control your daughter," Nicole said spitefully.

"I'm calling mom!" Summer cried out as she turned toward the elevator.

"You are my daughter and you will listen to me!" Jonathan snarled grabbing her shoulders.

"Don't you touch her," Ta screamed as one of the bodyguards held him back.

"You lost the privilege to be my father when you abandoned us! You ran and hid with you new family while we had suffer the press alone! Do you know what it feels like to camp the day out in the principal office because the psycho journalists won't leave you alone? Huh? We had to find out from Good Morning America that our mom was a lesbian-"

SLAP!

Summer's head almost did a 360 degree as the slap almost took her head off. Photographer's and news cameras caught the entire ordeal, as Shay and Tai pulled Summer away from their father. Gram Ti shot her son a disappointed glare and quickly ushered the children to the private elevator. As soon as the doors closed, voices of argument filled the air.

"God Summer, why didn't you stop?" Shay bellowed.

"I was only doing what was right and it's not like you felt the same, you practically worship the ground he walks on." Summer argued holding her face.

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! When dad disowned us on television you still acted like everything was fine and dandy! I bet you want to be apart of the 'Brady Bunch' down there," Tai attacked Shay.

"You don't know how I felt...she use to be my nanny...my nanny! She bathed me, dressed me, she was my surrogate mother. I didn't know what a lesbian was...but all I knew was something was going on. The letters, the candy, and the nightly visits mom took into her room...I'm not stupid. I was the one wondering why mom used me as an excuse to 'hang out' with her. I'd rather praise dad than Jackie; the women who went from my nanny to my mother's bedmate!" Shay lecture silencing her siblings.

"Children I know you're hurting, both of your parents aren't making this any better. Deep down I know your parents love you very much, they just made some selfish decisions. It's sad you have to pay the price. If you want you can stay at my house until this blows over, what do you say?" Gram Ti offered.

"Yeah," Shay boasted.

"Okay," Tai agreed.

"No," Summer injected.

"Why, not," Shay whined.

"We have to face the music at some point, if we stay at her house now we'll never go home," Summer rationalized.

"Your right I call mom," Tai said defeated pulling out his cell phone...

* * *

'Monday...I like Monday,' Katie thought coyly.

Katie was sprawled motionless on her bed waiting for the alarm clock to go off. She had been awake for two hours, crying and staring blanking at the ceiling. To the outside world, Katie could appear to be a strung out junkie deeply in need of their next fix. In reality, all Katie needed was her mother.

She wiped her face and glanced at her Mickey Mouse clock, 4:45 a.m. She sighed and buried herself deeper under her covers; the alarm wouldn't go off for about three hours. She couldn't sleep as the rain pounded against the roof, wind screeched, and thunder clapped the sky.

"Ahhh," Katie screamed and let out another heart-wrenching cry as a loud wave of thunder sounded.

"Mommy, where are you," Katie whispered.

No sooner had those words escaped her lips, she heard jangling keys footsteps and laughter fill the house. Katie grinned and raced for the front door but her face dropped at what she saw. Her 'mother' and one of her 'associates' mauling each other at the front door. Katie's heart stopped as her drunken mother turned to her. She stumbled up to Katie pressing her lips against Katie's cheek. Katie pushed her away as the alcohol traveled through her nostrils.

"Haga no usted sabe cómo saludar a su madre?"

(**Don't you know how to greet your mother?**)

"Su bebido," Katie whispered.

(**Your drunk**)

"La ramera de Ungreatful. ..be contento yo estoy aquí. ¡Debo haber estado como su padre! Ahora a causa de usted yo tengo que trabajar dos trabajos para sostener su asno. ¡Tengo una vida también y su arruinarlo!" Her mother snarled in Spanish.

(**Ungreatful bitch...be glad I'm here. I should have been like your father! Now because of you I have to work two jobs to support your ass. I have a life too and you're ruining it!**)

"Who is this babe?" A tall, chunky middle-aged man asked her. Katie studied him, he had blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin that contrasted Katie's and her mother, he was wearing a three-piece suit, and a wedding ban.

'Loser,' Katie scoffed.

"You remember the little 'mistake by the lake' I was talking about? Carter this is my curse Sadie," her mother slurred.

"My name is Katie."

"Well Maria you never told me your daughter was...lovely. She looks just like you...cute face...curves and all," Carter said lustfully as his hand snaked up her arm.

Katie immediately feeling uncomfortable pulled herself away from him and ran back to her room.

"Nice shorts!" Carter yelled after her before turning his attention back to Maria.

Katie slammed her door and locked it as the sound of their shameless sex filled the air. She dived into the bed, cried and held herself. She couldn't breathe, as the sound got louder and closer. Katie made a grab for the Bible.

"La beca de dios mí la serenidad para aceptar las cosas que yo no puedo cambiar, el valor para cambiar la cosa yo puedo y el wisdon para saber la diferencia. Amén"

(**God, grant the serenity to accept the things I cannot change the courage to change the things I can and the wisdom to know the difference. Amen**)

Katie squeeze her eyes shut as she hoped for the best but planed for the worst. She shoved her face into the pillow and screamed, trying to drown out the sound of their lovemaking.

Maria Brown was a broken and disturbed woman trying to make a life for her and her daughter. Those who have known her, know her past and pity her. Once a happily married woman to Victor Davis Brown her life was all set...until Evan Mooneyham. He was her husband's rich financial advisor, who took great interest in Maria. He began showering her with lavish presents and dinners. Soon her husband began to get suspicious when she refused to sleep with him and followed them one night on their escapades. Catching them in the act, he stormed out. A week after he kicked her out and drew up divorce papers.

Three weeks after that she found out, she was pregnant and ran to Evan for help. He was worried she would taint his rep. so he distanced himself from her until Katie was born. They agreed to give her the ex's last name, to throw people off. Evan made sure Katie was well acquainted with his family. Maria began to get jealous that Evan treated Katie better than her so she blackmailed him saying she would go public and he panicked. So one morning Evan left and all his family had to say about it was leave Katie with them. Maria refused and told Terri, Zack's father if they wanted to see her...there was a price. They were the reason the Brown's were doing so well for all those years. Until a year ago, when they stopped paying funds got tight and tensions mounted. Life at the Browns house won't last if things don't turn around quick for them.

'I hate it when she's drunk,' Katie whispered one last time before sleep took her...

* * *

"Michelle telephone...it's Tomika," her mother said handing her the cordless phone.

Michelle who was sitting at the breakfast table raised an eyebrow at the phone then shrugged and put it to her ear.

M: Hello?

T: Listen Freddy and Zack have been calling everyone all morning have you seen the news? (She yelled.)

M: No... Mia...what happened?

T: Turn on the television.

Michelle picked up the remote and switched to the news. Within ten seconds, her mouth dropped and she gasped.

T: I know...Zack is calling an emergency meeting at lunch to prepare.

M: Did anybody talk to Dewey or Ned?

T: Yeah their already at the school with Mrs. Finn-Mullins.

M: What about Summer?

T: Ned gave her, Shay and Tai a ride to school.

M: Do you think this will affect the record deal?

T: Not much...I mean we **all** signed the contracts.

M: Wow, this is going to be a long day.

T: Put on your game face, and show no mercy.

M: Right, see you at school.

Michelle quickly ate her last bit of food, while her mother instructed the temporary house cleaner, Maria what needed to be done while they were gone. Her mother went to find her keys while Maria began to clear off the table. She stopped and turned to Eleni and stared.

"You go to school with my daughter," Maria stated in her semi thick accent. Michelle stifled a laugh and smirked.

"Oh really, and what her name?"

"Katie...Katie Brown."

"What?" Michelle whispered disbelieving.

"She's in a how do say...a band," Maria said before going to the sink.

"Michelle let's go," Mother said pulling her away from Maria.

Michelle sat the car stunned as her mind raced with possible excuses to why the maid said that.

'Calm down Shelly, the maid said her daughter went to your school... possibility. She could be on scholarship, yeah that's it. That still doesn't explain the name, but there are like twenty some odd girls at school with Katie's name. The band thing could be that...'Katie' is in a band per say but it doesn't have to be ours. It could be a Jazz band, or a country band, rap band, any kind of genre...just not ours," Michelle thought to herself.

"Have you seen the paper?" Michelle's mom asked shaking her out of her thoughts.

"No."

"On the back seat if you want to read it."

"Okay," Michelle whispered turning on the radio.

'Saturday night, Senator Jonathan Hathaway got into a vicious brawl with a daughter, who was there attending a banquet welcoming Nicole Peterson, the Senator's new fiancée. The daughter in question is the product of his first marriage to scientist/animal and human rights activist Annette Hawthorne. Although not many details have surfaced about the incident, two of the other children were present and dragged to daughter to the elevator. Later on today, Senator Hathaway will give a public statement dealing with the matter. This Linda Smart from News Now on 97.3."

"You ready," Her mother asked as they pulled in front of Horace Green, which resembled a war zone.

There were press, police, angry parents, and eager bystanders scattered across the school lawn.

"Yes mother, it's now or never," Michelle said bravely stepping out the car and onto school property.

Michelle walked casually past the chaos as if this happened everyday and went inside the school. On the inside the school looked normal students standing around chatting waiting for the bell to ring, the school announcements were in progress, Mrs. Finn-Mullins scolding two of the students about P.D.A, and Summer by her locker talking to Katie.

'Wait,' Michelle shouted in her mind, and then ran over to the pair.

'Act normal,' Michelle told herself.

"What happened?" She shouts at the pair.

'Congrats genius that was the epitome of normal!' Michelle mentally scolded herself.

"Read the paper; see the news this morning by any chance?" Michelle nodded.

"There you go," Summer said casually.

"Okay...well Katie are you okay?"

"Why?" She asked feverously.

"You look tired," Summer interjected.

"Funny story I was talking to the maid this morning and she mentioned you," Katie fidgeted.

"Why, would she do that," Summer asked.

"She said...well...I'm not sure how to say this but...Katie she said that you were her-"

"Well...well...well if it isn't the whores of rock, I mean the school of rock," the voice of Misty Shaw intercepted a pissed off Michelle. Katie on the other hand had never been so glad to see her.

"Summer how was your weekend," Misty mocked silencing the hallway.

"Sum, lets just go," Katie pleaded.

"Fuck you, Misty!" Summer screamed.

"Like mother like daughter," Misty teased.

Summer couldn't take it her blood boiled and all her anger was escalating. The detestation she felt for her family, the press, even Misty was about to blow. Everyone must have felt her rage because they all began to back up, then in one quick motion Summer did a warlike cry and charged at Misty head on...

* * *

That was my favorite chapter do so far! I would have written more but that would have given too much away. Sorry, about the grammatical errors I corrected what I could. I have to at least start the next chapter for **Life** before I do the next chapter for **The Young and the Hopeless**. Thanks a Bunch.

-Spiggi


	6. These Teen Hearts Beating Faster! Part 1

**Disclaimer: **Hey everyone out there in Fan fiction land...been gone for a minute now I'm back stay! This fight scene was hilarious for me to write and so was the entire chapter as a matter of fact!

* * *

Summer couldn't take it her blood boiled and all her anger was escalating. The detestation she felt for her family, the press, even Misty was about to blow. Everyone must have felt her rage because they all began to back up, then in one quick motion Summer did a warlike cry and charged at Misty head on... 

It was as if Summer was possessed by some kind of supernatural force by the way she charged at Misty. Her fist flying she hit her target on the first swing causing Misty's head to fly back and blood to shoot out of her nose. Summer refused to stop there as she proceeded to slap, punch, and scratch the hell out of Misty's face. Falling to the ground poor Misty was on her back with the raging Summer on top of her.

"Stop it...you crazy bitch stop!" Misty screamed as she desperately tried to shield her face from the harsh blows.

From the angle that Summer was positioned Misty was able to bring her legs from under Summer to her middle. Then with a jolt of energy Misty was able kick her opponent into the lockers aligned behind them. Summer's body slammed violently into the lockers causing Misty to slump to the ground in relief. But not all good things last forever as Summer slowly picked herself up seemingly unaffected by the nasty blow. Misty who was no fool knew this was not a fight she was going to win; even her own friends were starting to filter out away from the fight afraid of Summer's raft.

Misty now on her hands and knees crawled over away toward an open gap in the crowd. Summer who was ahead of her hurled one of the near by trash bins at Misty knocking her face to the floor. As the vicious beating progressed the loud cat calls and instigators began to get worried but no one moved to stop her out of fear for their own safety. Only one in the crowd thought of something that would stop her.

"Michelle we have to stop her," Katie exclaimed as scene was getting a bit too bloody for her taste.

"No we don't that bitch Shaw is going to get exactly what she deserves! Wahoo go Summer!" Michelle yelled hysterically.

"Yes we do have to stop her. Granted that Misty had this coming think about what Columbia is going to say!"

"We already signed the record deal contracts genius! Go Sum kick her ass," Michelle screamed as Summer fisted Misty's short hair and threw her around like a rag doll as Misty did little to defend herself.

"Alright but at this rate what more will they do for us if we get anymore bad publicity and what if she decides to sue Summer! Think about that _genius_!" She mocked causing Michelle to stop and look thoughtfully at her.

"Oh yeah...so what exact approach do we use to stop her...gouging of the eyes, mace, or my personal favorite tickling until no longer conscious." Michelle joked.

Katie who didn't find anything about the situation funny whirled around so fast it looked that scene from the Exorcist.

"This is no time for jokes Michelle security turns that corner and were all in trouble...now instead of fucking around help me find a solution!"

Michelle's eyes darted throughout the hallway until they landed on the gymnasium doors. "Um...wait I got it, you wait here and try to calm her while I go get Lawrence or one of the other guys," she offered leaving Katie to clean the mess.

"Coward," Katie mumbled as she stared briefly in Michelle's direction cursing her for leaving her.

No she had no time left for the warning bell would sound in minutes Katie rolled up her sleeve and approached the chaos head on. At that point Summer's hands were clenched tightly around Misty's small frail neck attempting to choke the life out of her as misty desperately tried to claw at Summer's wrist. Seeing no other way went for one of Summer's most lucrative tickle spots in order for her to loosen her hold. Summer twist wildly then used one her hands to sock Katie in the eye. Falling back Katie covered her eye as pain shot through her head.

"Summer...Summer you have to stop this is insane," she screamed at her crazed friend but that only fueled the fire.

"Calling me insane are you Shaw, well take that," Summer growled pulling back her fist delivering a sound jaw breaking blow to Misty's open mouth.

Misty used Summer's hand being so close to her mouth bit into her hand causing a loud shriek to erupt from her adversary. Letting go she ruthlessly slapped Summer in the face. Katie who scrambled to get to Summer tried vainly to separate them but she got too close and Misty inadvertently kicked her in the stomach. Now feeling queasy and seeing stars Katie staggered away to gain her bearings, but then heard Summer scream again as Misty gained the upper hand. Katie managed to get right behind Summer and grabbed her wrist weakly which wasn't the brightest idea.

"You **will **pay for that," Summer spat at Misty as she geared up to hit her again. Swinging back with lighting speed and force her elbow made ideal contact with Katie's face busting her lip wide open in the process. Katie hit the ground with a loud thud! Summer fist on the other hand collided beautifully into Misty's mouth as it as it quickly filled with blood. Vision blurry and seeing no way out Misty went limp immediately declaring Summer the victor. But did that stop the blood thirsty class factotum? Hell no! Summer pulled Misty up by the collar of her shirt and began to violently shake her while giving her a good slap now and then. Katie who had had enough slapped Summer's hands away from Misty forcing Summer to make eye contact. Summer overcome with hate that clouded her vision kicked at her friend...she never heard a voice in the crowd yell security. Within seconds some lone spectator had kicked Katie out of the way putting Summer in a hold dragging her into the near by gymnasium...

* * *

"Michelle your bluffing you know as well as we do Summer doesn't fight!" Zack argued as he, Freddy and Leonard were playing a quick game of pick up. 

"You have to believe me she is kicking this girl's ass right now...I left Katie to try and stop her but she won't be able to hold her off much longer!" Michelle pleaded face bet red stomping her foot.

"Shelly you're starting to look like a five year," Leonard complained as he shot from half court.

"Zack you have to try and stop her...she'll listen to you! Misty is really getting her ass handed to her!" Michelle scolded while intercepting the ball.

"Alright Michelle enough games just give us back the ball the bell gonna ring in ten," Freddy seethed.

"If you stop the fight then I'll return your ball to you," she teased knowing she had the upper hand.

"Damn Michelle stop trying to pull our fucking legs here...there is no fight because you know why _one_ there would be screaming and complete pandemonium in the halls; _two_ where are the fucking security guards; three there are cameras everywhere someone would have been bound to see it; and _three_ it would be a cold day in hell if Misty let a frigid little tart like Summer to beat her ass," Zack yelled snatching the ball from the cowering Michelle.

"You know what Zack your wrong about everything you say Summer is not frigid and can wipe the floor with that red headed harlot you call a girlfriend, the security guards are outside with the media frenzy if you had half the brain to notice, everyone knows that the school is being renovated this year so no cameras, and lastly snatch something away from me again and you'll need a new face!" Michelle countered stealing the ball back.

There was a deathly silence that collected amongst the group, for none of them had seen Michelle really go off before they had always thought of her as a wet fish. **(A.N: Corny, makes no sense I know but just run with it!)** Leonard's mouth dropped, Freddy stood bug eyed while Zack just raised an eyebrow. Seconds later the doors to the gym flew open and in came a stranger trying to restrain a relentless Summer. She kicked and screamed as the stranger that they had finally figured out was a boy folded her arms in a painful lock position. Michelle was the first to react by dropping the ball and running to the pair.

"Summer...oh my...what happened?" Michelle screamed as she took hold of Summer's face.

"Let me go so I can kick this bitch's ass," she continued to scream as if she was in a daze.

Feeling that there was no other way out Michelle smacked Summer across her face leaving a fierce handprint and an obtrusive sound that followed. Summer's old self seemed to resurface much to the dismay of the situation. Looking around she then locked eyes with Michelle and asked, "Why are we in the gym?"

"Are you serious," Summer nodded.

"What's the last thing you remember," the strange boy interrupted.

"It certainly wasn't you now please detach yourself from my body this instant before I charge you with sexual-"

All the words seemed to leave her as her mouth quickly filled with cotton like sensation making it hard to breathe much less talk. For the strange boy who had dragged her into the gym was anything but strange. He was tall maybe about 6'3 or 4, snow white pale skin that stretched across his lean body. The sleeves of his uniform shirt were rolled up to purposely show off his toned biceps. His chiseled facial features resembled those of a Greek god while his gray orbs penetrated anything that came in contact with them. His excellent grade of chestnut locks gave his hair a feathery look. Not only was Summer now captivated but Michelle looked like she had died and gone to heaven.

"Um...are you guys okay?" The boy asked somewhat confused and embarrassed about the staring.

Not receiving a response out of either of the girls Freddy threw the ball at Michelle's head knocking her into consciousness. Then walked up to Summer with a finger in his mouth then injecting it into her ear causing her to shudder in disgust. Both girls just glared at Freddy because they were use to his antics.

"Now that your little moment is over will someone please explain to us what's going on?"

Michelle makes a disgusted face and slaps a hand to her forehead.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you idiots!"

The three boys looked between the disheveled Summer, mysterious stranger and frustrated Michelle.

"Oh shit...so she did fight Misty?" a surprised Leonard asked.

Before Michelle could respond the boy intervened sensing that she was about to bust a blood vessel if she reacted.

"If you mean the tall red headed girl that looks like she'll disappear if she turns to the side...then yes!"

"Oh yeah that's her," Freddy snickered earning a punch in the arm from Zack.

"Okay...I take it that Misty girl is your girlfriend or something like that?"

"Yeah...something like that," Leonard butted in earning himself a kick to the shins.

"Who the hell are you?" Zack fumed.

"My bad the name is Gabe...short for Gabriel, nice to meet you?" the boy smiled holding out his hand to Zack who raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"Forgive his nonexistent manners he was properly trained my name is Michelle that's Zack, Leonard, Freddy and you already know-

"Summer...Summer Hathoway," Summer interjected holding out her hand gracefully toward him.

"I know who you are...saw you on TV...never seen such a pretty face," he said kissing her hand.

"Well, what happened to Misty anyway?" Michelle asked confused.

Gabriel had to repress a smirk when he saw the look on Zack face when they made eye contact. He took a deep breath as he began to retell what happen in the hallway from the time Michelle left to him having to practically drag her to the gym. Everyone had dropped jaws except Zack who threw Summer the most hateful stare ever.

"See told ya," Michelle mocked sticking her tongue out at the three boys.

"Hold on...I thought you said Katie stayed behind to help out?" Leonard asked as it all dawned on him.

"That wouldn't happen to be the girl kinda...kicked out the way to stop the fight would it?" Gabe asked Summer sheepishly as she just shrugged her shoulders.

"You kicked her," Summer and Zack screamed in unison.

As if on exact cue the doors to the gym flew open revealing an extremely disgruntle Katie Brown. The small group gasped at the site of her as she moved closer to them clutching her stomach and eye. No one could say a thing as she approached with a fire in her eyes that coursed through her, radiating off her skin. Once the initial shock of seeing her like that settled Zack, Michelle, Leonard, and Summer bolted to her. Summer was the first to reach her when a loud smack erupted from the two.

"Ow...that hurt what the hell Katie?" Summer screamed as she clutched her right cheek.

"That's for socking me in the eye, you two faced cow!" Katie retaliated shoving her into the bleachers.

"You," Katie scolded rebounding on Gabe who stood there face crunched up waiting for her to strike.

"You...you...kicked me! How could you do something that completely retarded?" She yelled while her finger physically assaulted his chest with violent pokes.

"No...I saw you coming up behind Summer and I just wanted to protect her," he whispered as Freddy rolled his eyes at the somewhat lame response.

"Oh so you decided to kick her and had you been there for the entire fight like you said then you would have seen Katie visibly trying to break up the fight," Freddy argued not believing the crap coming out of the boy's mouth.

"Sorry...I was more concerned about the other two," Gabe explained holding his hands up against Freddy's ever mean glare.

Freddy pursed his lips together throwing Zack a knowing look who nodded turning his radar in on Gabe. Leonard who had caught on to what was going on rounded Gabe from behind. Finally realizing he was being cornered Gabe immediately surrendered.

"Wow...I quite don't know what's going on right now, but I get the message that you don't want me around anymore," Gabe said as he backed away to the door.

Glancing at Summer once more he quickly made his exit never breaking eye contact. When the dust finally cleared Katie slumped into the bleachers with the help of Leonard and Summer.

"So what happened to Misty?" Michelle asked eagerly.

"Well from my ever so comfy spot on the floor I managed to peep Misty's crew dragging her off," Katie explained digging into Michelle's purse for her compact mirror.

"At this rate...the way things are going record deal will fall through in no time," Leonard rationalized...

* * *

Lawrence had never worked so hard in his natural born life as he continued his weightlifting regiments for the week. Putting the bar back to the holder he went to the rack and retrieved more weights. Thank God his first period was a free period for him because if he didn't get his weight up by the next meet he was screwed. Plus he had so much other crap on his mind it made it hard for him to even sit down long enough to think. Between the stuff that had happened with Alicia and then Summer's media frenzy his mind was shot. 

Not to mention what Marta had told him about Freddy. He pushed down the bile that surged into his throat as the story re-entered his thoughts. Never in his wildest imagination could he picture something that terrible happen to Fred...and for him to be to secretive about it. But he couldn't knock the boy because Lawrence definitely wouldn't be broadcasting his business around either. How on earth do you live with yourself after shit like that happens to you?

'No wonder he and Katie act like such assholes to one another, there has to be more to the story than that...I mean a kid died,' Lawrence reviewed over in his mind while he readjusted his back on the bench then continued to pump.

"Man this sucks," he whispered to himself.

"You know talking to oneself isn't the healthiest habit," a rouge voice called out from over him.

Lawrence glanced up to the see the smirking face of his friend Mac. He was quite the opposite of Lawrence...as a matter of fact the only thing they had in common was they're heritage. Mac was a medium height beady eyed boy with terrible ache and huge glasses. He was somewhat skinny and tried to wear oversized clothes to compensate for that. Not the brightest apple to fall off the tree, Mac was barely making passing grades whereas as Lawrence was sailing through A.P.

"Well...well if it isn't the team manager...here to kiss my butt," Lawrence joked.

"Hardy...har...har...I'll have you know that come the next weigh in I'll be ready to hit the matt...sorry I can't say the same about you," Mac jeered with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Lawrence asked as he placed the weights up into the holder giving Mac his full attention.

"As you know the juniors and seniors automatically get chosen for certain weight classes first, while sophomores and freshman have to fight and maim each other for the leftovers." Lawrence rolled his eyes.

"But with you don't know is that Ryan Quick has just been suspended from the team inevitable for using marijuana and now coach Bellimey is allowing one sophomore or freshman to take his spot." Mac exclaimed as he could barely keep in his own excitement.

You would have thought it was Christmas the way Lawrence hoop and hollered. Never in Horace Green's history had a mere sophomore or freshman been chosen to be on a varsity team. It was something that was not done...basically the seniors ruled. Suddenly he stopped and a horror stricken looked swept across his face when the realization sunk in.

"What's up? I'd thought you'd be happy," Mac mumbled backing away slightly.

"This could not have come at an even worse time...I have bulk up! Ryan Quick was 6'6, 285 pounds all muscles, how the hell am I suppose to pull my weight up that much in a week," Lawrence scolded.

"Well how much do you weigh?" Mac asked as if he didn't already know.

"I'd don't know...255 maybe, why?"

"Because I have an idea...but you have to trust me," Mac whispered as he looked around the weight room for nosey ears.

"What is it man?"

"I have a friend...

* * *

Tomika grabbed Katie by her elbow and pulled her into the bathroom with Alicia and Marta flanking them. When safely inside she began the tough job of applying make-up and fixing her hair. After first period people had begun to notice bruises forming on Katie's face. Teachers were suspicious but thankfully didn't question her too much. The students on the other hand were a different story; some pointed and snickered when she passed others took a more direct approach confronting her head on. Now tired of the ridicule and wary behavior of her teachers and friends Katie put herself in the hands of the Beauty Queen herself. 

"Dang girl...how long has it been since your head has seen a comb," Tomika huffed as she and Alicia made a group effort to untangle her hair.

"You guys are going all out and I appreciate this but I don't want to look like a hooker," Katie managed to complain in the process of aggravating Marta.

"Stop moving or I make sure you look more like a clown instead of a hooker," Marta scolded before she resumed putting lip gloss on Katie's lips to downplay her fat lip.

Katie sighed but sucked it up and allowed the trio to completely transform her. About ten minutes later Tomika threw her hands in the air to show mock freedom. Alicia folded her arms as her eyes scanned their work for any imperfections. Marta who was briefly prepping her own self in the mirror finally turned to look at her friend. Her jaw dropped and she gave a slight shriek. Alicia and Tomika looked at her strangely until she summoned them over to her. When they moved toward her she forced them around to look at Katie. Tomika held a shocked expression on her face as for Alicia who shook her head. Katie who was nervous enough as it was began to panic at their varied reactions.

"What...what is it? Why the hell did I agree to this I probably look like a member of KISS," Katie rambled.

"Sweetie maybe you should get beaten up more often...if you know what I mean," Marta snickered as she slapped hands with Alicia.

"Huh?"

"Katie look in the mirror heffa...your a babe," Tomika explained as she pulled Katie to a mirror at the far end of the corner of the bathroom.

Instead of a misty look in her eyes or a slight shriek Katie full on screamed when she saw herself in the mirror for the first time. She was drop dead gorgeous! She hadn't worn her hair down in over three years in public. Her long locks fell into a mixture of soft curls and waves. Marta used foundation to hide the black eye, eyeliner to make her eyes pop, plus a touch of blush and eye liner for style. While her once chapped bruised lips were now covered in reddish sparkling lip gloss that seemed to accentuate her features. She wasn't over done or tore up...Katie never thought she could look this pretty with makeup.

"Oh my...thank you guys so much, I love it!" She gushed as her hands immediately began to touch her hair.

"Well if you're done having mirror sex with your own reflection then maybe we could show this look off, huh?" Alicia interrupted.

"Great idea Leesh...lets go Katie," Marta called as she linked arms with Alicia and walked out the door as Tomika dragged an apprehensive Katie along...

* * *

Billy sat fuming at the lunch table nonchalantly twirling a knife between his fingers occasionally stabbing his pizza with it. His eyes lingered toward a couple sitting opposite to him. He couldn't believe it, Sunday Eleni had called him with oh so "great news" that made his jaw drop to the floor and shit hit the fan. Frankie had asked her to be his girlfriend on their ride back from her father's little "field trip". He had begged her to call it off that it was too soon for them to be together. Billy inadvertently winced at the memory of her reaction, the cold tone of her voice that still clinched his heart. 

**Flashback**

_Billy hummed softly a catchy tune he heard in the car called **Hazy Shade of Winter** by **The Bangles**. When it had first come on Billy had immediately turned up the speakers allowing the siren like voices to put him in a somewhat peaceful trance. He and his mom poured into the house around midnight alerting the almost forty year old German Shepard who barked loudly but didn't move from his spot and his older twin sisters who were sophomores at **VMA** home for the weekend. Murmuring slight apologizes the duo bid each other goodnight and parted ways. Billy went to the kitchen to receive a light snack consisting of three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a bag of Oreo minis, two bananas, four fruit cups, and a tall glass of milk. **(A.N: Don't look at me he's a growing boy!)** Putting all his goodies on a tray Billy made his trek up the stairs to his room. Even in the darken hallway he could still pick out his surroundings very well. Suddenly he stopped putting the tray on the floor and turned to the left. The door was open...his door was open. No one except his mom had been in that room for the past three years. He turned to look at his mom's door and found that it was cracked and the TV blaring meaning it was on. Swallowing a lump that grew in his throat Billy moved forward to grasp the door handle. To his surprise it was warm and comforting, letting him know it was okay to enter. _

"_William what are you doing still up?" A cold voice called out to him from behind._

_He smirked and met the curious gaze head on; his sister. Wendy one of the twins, the nicer one stood there arms folded waiting for an explanation. _

"_Bert's door was open so I figured I otta close it," he replied smartly._

"_William you know mom and Wyatt don't want us in their right...had he caught you then our ass would have been grass!"_

"_Wendy you'll be twenty soon...don't you think its getting kind of old that you can't call your own father daddy. The man's not around lighten up some," he joked but Wendy frowned not taking it lightly. _

"_Yeah but I not the one always ready to shit my pants every time he jumps down my throat having mommy come and save me," she mocked at her brother's past experiences with their father._

"_Yet I'm the only one to stand up to him besides mom...I mean it's always been either Wyatt, sir or general...I don't know who's worse between you, Wanda, Wade, or Wilbert," he said making them both shudder at the last name called. _

"_You know what just close the fucking door and go to sleep before the sleeping beauty in there turns into the Cyclops." Wendy sneered pointing toward Susan's door then waited for him to appease her. _

_The two stood there toe to toe waiting for the other to back down, after a minute or so a toilet flushed and the hallway bathroom door open. Steam cleared into the hallway revealing a taller more mature and muscular version of Billy. He had a towel around his waist and slippers on his feet as he made his way toward the standoff._

"_William do as Wendy told you and close the door...you had no business being anywhere near it no way. The next time I catch you disrespecting a superior officer it'll be you and me," Wade threaten as he stole two of the sandwiches and the milk off Billy's tray. To his display Wendy smiled and grabbed both of the fruit cups._

_They both turned to leave when Wade cocked his head to the side and cleared his throat before saying, "0700 hours I want you outside ready for a four hour drill is that that clear?"_

"_Yes," Billy whispered as his voice shook with contempt._

"_Yes what?"_

"_Yes sir," Billy answered as he picked up his tray and stomped to his room not bothering to close Bert's door. _

_Once in the safety and peacefulness of his own room Billy put his tray on his table and went to his walk in closet. At the back was a mini fridge in which he kept stocked for emergencies like this one. Grabbing two more fruit cups, and a Hi-C he went to his computer and turned on the internet. Immediately going to iTunes he searched then downloaded some of **The Bangles'** songs onto his I Pod. Finally in peace he began to munch on his snacks and channel surf until the songs were done. Five minutes later his cell begins to light up and vibrate. Looking at the screen he was apprehensive about picking it up as his mother's words replayed in his head. Yet his curiosity got the best of him and he flipped open the phone and said hello only to be greeted by screaming. _

"_Damn Eleni be my new alarm clock why don't you," he growled in fake annoyance._

"_You will never believe the great news I have!"_

"_What did Frankie have a mock mid life crisis and bal out on your date in a quest to lose 95 of his body fat?"_

"_No...but your close...he asked me to be his girlfriend!"_

"_What how could I be close...whoa...wait a monkey ass minute he did what," he whispered loudly into the phone being careful to not wake Wade._

_Eleni being he chatter box she is began to talk a mile a minute retelling the event describing it so detailed that Billy almost felt like he was there. By the time she was done he felt like he would shit twice and die. They were both silent as she waited for him to congratulate her or so she thought. _

"_I never thought you could do something this stupid...I mean I knew you could be careless but damn that was a ditz move!"_

"_I don't understand...I thought you'd be happy," she questioned sadly._

"_Far from it, what were you thinking...can't you see what's going on. This jackass didn't give a flying horse shit about you before and now after your little excursion he's all gong ho over you? Get real!"_

"_Get bent...your suppose to be my friend and this is how you treat me?"_

"_I care about you...you can fix this...just ring up and call this whole thing off, tell him its too soon that you all can be friends or what not but its just too soon!"_

"_Do you hear yourself I mean really...I don't know what you have against him the least you could do is care. I always listened to you and did everything for you! I hate that you can't be happy for me! Oh and take a few lessons from Frankie he knows how to treat a woman!" With that she hung up the phone leaving Billy speechless as he listened to the static. Flipping it shut Billy stared at his food losing his appetite more by the second. Seeing that his I Pod was done loading the new songs he picked it up and fell back on his waterbed. Thumbing throughout the songs he found **Hazy Shade of Winter**. Pressing play he allowed himself to fall right back into a trance. _

**End Flashback**

"Billy snap out of it we're calling a meeting," Zack voiced softly. Billy snapped his head up to see everyone staring at him; Eleni looked briefly worried then turned her head to the door to signal the rest of the female members of the band to complete the group.

Billy turned to look up and gasped along with some other members of the group.

"She's beautiful," Freddy whispered as his eyes were glued to Katie...

* * *

Have a Merry Christmas or whatever you guys celebrate...I'll just say Happy Holidays! Until the next installment this is Spiggi over and out. Too tired to do spell check I'll correct them tonight or tomorrow. 


End file.
